A blushing squall
by DarkHenrych
Summary: A squall is the sudden increase in wind speed over a short period of time, with possible precipitation. Add blush to the formula... CLeon, Shounen Ai, Slight OOCness. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, **big companies like Square Enix and Disney are responsible for the creation of these characters. I only own the plot.

So yeah, here you'll see some interesting pairings that you might have never wished to see. I warn you beforehand, this is Shounen Ai, meaning boy love, and it's fluffy-of-sorts. I would recomend a set of fangirl squeals to accompany this plate of Cleon. OOCness galore... joking, they are kinda OOC but I tried to compensate with a good flow of events and some fun...

* * *

Squall Leonhart, AKA Leon, was nervous. He had reasons to be, after all, today was the biggest day in his life; today was the day he'd take a step that would define his whole life…

No, it was not what college would he attend to, nor was it what was he going to study in college. It was far bigger than that. He was going to come out to his secret crush from High school, shy and cute Cloud Strife. Of course he was sure he had chances with Cloud, particularly so after Zack Fair, his rival, had made the biggest mistake by cheating on Cloud with Tifa Lockhart, Cloud's childhood friend. What had him so nervous was the fact that it was his first come out to someone as cute and shy as Cloud, or anyone for that matter. Yup, for Leon, being 17 and a virgin sucked. Sure he'd kissed, but never with any passion whatsoever, he'd always been dared to it. But now it was for real…

"Leon, are you alright?" Leon's childhood friend, Rinoa Heartilly asked. She knew he had a crush on someone from their grade, she knew it'd been four years now, what she didn't know was that his crush was Cloud. "You look far more nervous today than you've ever been" she commented after he'd shrugged to her first query.

"I wished it were Lunch already" Leon muttered softly, fearing his nerves would betray him and make him shout some not-so-proper stuff about Cloud, or anyone for that matter. He knew he was overdoing it, he knew it was not a big deal, after all, he'd baited Cloud before and he'd never been slapped, stabbed nor harmed as far as he's concerned. He'd actually had Cloud blush momentarily on a comment he made about how he'd be the perfect boyfriend were Leon looking for one. Yes, dear Cloud had not noticed Leon's fingers squeezing his pencil, nor his shifty eyes as he spoke.

"Who's your crush, please tell me" Rinoa prodded Leon for the umpteenth time that day, "You're going to come out to her and I, your best friend, don't get the chance to know beforehand?" she pouted softly at Leon. She was pleading to him, and she knew how he hated being pleaded to. Today was not his lucky day.

"Ok Rinoa" Leon said softly, regretting his words shortly after; "It's Strife, happy?" he said in as low a voice as he could. Rinoa beamed when he said what she'd been suspecting ever since the beginning of this school year.

"Oh, I so knew it" Rinoa smiled, "Aerith owes me a good load of Munny now" she muttered happily, barely able to hold on to her urges of going and asking Aerith Gainsborough for her bet Munny.

"You made a bet?" Leon asked, "Wait, how many of our friends think like you?" he asked on second-thought. If so many people suspected he had a crush on Cloud, then it was possible that Cloud himself knew… But why did Cloud not do a thing every time he joked around the possibility of being his boyfriend?

"Uh, I think only Aerith, Zack, Tifa, and Zexion know of it" Rinoa smiled, counting on her fingers. She could be so childish sometimes. Leon couldn't help but panic at the thought of him being lead on by Cloud only to be joked with afterwards. "Don't panic, I think that goes both ways" Rinoa said soothingly, "Aerith seemed to think so anyways, given Cloud's odd behavior around you" she added in a gossipy tone.

Leon had only a period to think about what he'd say to Cloud today, he was almost wishing he had not agreed with Cloud to eat alone today. Oh God, what was he to do? He was very nervous, devising all the possibilities and all the outcomes, regardless of how odd or improbable they were.

Though, luck was not on his side today, given the fact that the bell rang amidst his trail of thoughts about how horrible it would be to be ripped apart by a ferocious uninterested Cloud. The worst part though was that this was the bell to lunch, and he had NOT come up with an idea as to what to tell him and how to tell him that he was his crush since like forever…

Leon walked slowly towards the cafeteria, knowing that Cloud Strife would be waiting for him there. Leon hoped he didn't ruin his chances, but he couldn't help feeling like this was a good idea, regardless of his restlessness and his wild guesses at the outcome of such a project. He arrived to their accorded meeting place, beneath the cherry tree that stood farthest from the cafeteria. Not once nor twice had Leon seen Cloud sitting here alone or by his friends, in fact, this was pretty much the only spot to find Cloud in during the whole lunch period. Cloud, for a change, was not there; instead, a letter lay by the tree, addressed to Leon. Leon picked the letter up and read it, changing course suddenly.

As he headed to the roof of the main building he came across Rinoa whom he only told a 'talk later' to. He ran up the stairs, panting as he reached the roof; there he stood for a moment, recovering his cool before coming out into the cold, windy roof where a seemingly dozing Cloud lay, resting his back against the railing. Leon walked softly, trying to appear calm in his steps, and he couldn't but thank the fact that Cloud seemed to doze off for a while. Once he was close enough, ready to crouch in front of his crush, he was surprised with a nod…

"I thought you'd forgotten about me up here" Cloud said as he looked into a stricken Leon. Leon stuttered for a second before smiling and taking a seat by Cloud, trying his best to appear calm. "So, what's so important you wanted me to meet you alone?" Cloud asked softly after Leon seemed to relax.

"Um, you see" Leon began softly, trying his best not to blush, yet failing miserably as a slight blush tinted his cheeks; "There's something I wanted to tell you" he said softly, looking down.

"I also have something to tell you" Cloud said lowering his face slightly, "Though you go first" he said in a barely shaky voice that Leon failed to notice. Cloud couldn't help but shudder lightly at the thoughts running through his mind.

"You see" Leon stuttered hesitatingly, "I… I like you…" he admitted, lowering his face so his bangs covered his deep blush. Cloud did the same though, seeing as his thoughts were spoken out loud by Leon.

Five silent minutes passed and both of them sat still, Leon wondering why Cloud had not left and Cloud wondering what was he to do. At last he moved his hand slightly, placing it tentatively, frightfully on top of Leon's hand. Leon's mind raced at the contact, his skin reveling in the touch, his heart pounding every second harder. After lots of hesitation and doubt, Leon held Cloud's hand, squeezing back lightly. He bit his lower lip lightly as his skin relished the soft touch of Cloud's hand. A moment later though, his lips were the ones relishing the feel of those sweet, soft lips that belonged to Cloud, a chaste kiss that ended as soon as it started. Leon looked at Cloud and met what must have been the loveliest image in the world: a deeply blushing Cloud with a slight smile plastered on his lips. Leon bent in again, holding Cloud's face with his free hand as Cloud squeezed softly his other hand. Leon kissed Cloud softly, trying to hold down on his urges to ravish Cloud. He didn't even pry for an entrance into the cavity he'd so many times dreamt with, choosing instead to bathe in the tender caresses Cloud's lips offered. When he broke apart he stared into the blue orbs he'd so many times dreamt with, and he moved into Cloud again, but…

"Aw, you see they were one for the other?" a voice rang behind the boys, happening to belong to a Rinoa Heartilly Leon once considered his friend. "Are we interrupting?" Rinoa asked smugly, smiling sweetly afterwards.

"They look so cute together" Aerith's voice came from beside Rinoa. Leon looked at Cloud once more and kissed him chastely before moving back to his place beside him. A few wolf-whistles blew from behind Rinoa and soon Cloud and Leon's friends came into view, clapping and smiling and some even whistling as Leon lowered his face.

"Guys, I think we got ourselves a new hobby" a loud voice shouted, definitely Zack, "Spying on the lovebirds" he laughed, but shut up swiftly as Tifa's foot connected with his toes. Leon looked at their friends and he couldn't help but think of the happy moments to come, that is, if Cloud would ever let go of his hand…

* * *

So you definitely squeal like the fangirls (and boys) you are or I shall make sure you never see a Cleon written by me - evil laughter and fire roaring in the background - For real, I hope you enjoyed it and I know it could be a lot more IC, but then again, it wouldn't be as fun to write if it weren't OOC.

Oh, and I hope you're NOT traumatized by Tifa-Zack. '

Luvs and more Cleons to you, DH


End file.
